


Why my heart wasn't satisfied

by Neuqe



Series: Neuqe's Flashvibe week '17 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly fluff, Day 3: Magic au, FlashVibe Week 2017, Fluff, M/M, Not really an AU, True love's curse, litlle bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuqe/pseuds/Neuqe
Summary: "Barry manages to get himself cursed.That does not surprise him even the slightest. Barry is like a magnet for all sort of trouble."





	Why my heart wasn't satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this isn't a proper au because I'm really bad at following these prompts, but at least there is magic.

“Barry, are you alright?” Cisco asks via the comms, which are currently submitting him only static sounds.

Cisco hates when the comms die. It is the worst few minutes of any mission because he is left in the dark, helplessly.

He has no way to control the situation or help him.

They have no idea what is the cause of malfunction, and it could be practically anything from simple malfunction to Barry experiencing a near death-experience.

Once Barry had accidently turned off the comms.

Maybe he should just take Barry’s offer going to the field as the Vibe with him. At least that way he would not need to rely on a piece of tech to keep Barry safe.

The silence is destroying him, and the only sound he can hear is his own heartbeat. The other monitors on Barry’s suit are also refusing to display his vitals, and Cisco is trying his best to prevent his panic from rising, but he is failing miserably.

It should be a regular mission. A robbery at Central City’s museum. Nothing bad was supposed to happen.

“Barry?” He repeats, and he hates how weak his own voice sounds to him.

“I’m here,” Barry finally answers breathlessly.

Cisco has never been more grateful to hear any two words and he feels like he can breathe again, and that his legs go weak from pure relief.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“I think I had a showdown with a witch,” Barry says, but he sounds uncertain, and his answer sounds more like a question.

“What?”

“I think she had magical powers, like real magic,” Barry explains, and it sounds as if he is speaking through gritted teeth.

Cisco’s head hurts. It is too early for this type of problems, and it is only Monday. He does not want to think what the rest of the week will include, and he does not have enough energy to worry.

He does not have too much time to well on his thoughts because he realises that Barry’s voice sounds odd. It sounds like he is in pain. The realisation changes Cisco’s focus immediately.

“Are you hurt?”

“I think the witch cursed me.”

Cisco groans and buries his face in his hands, and eventually rubs his face. “Why is this our lives? Can you get back to the lab?”

He does not like the turn this day has taken, and his stress levels are soaring once again, and he cannot control the wave of worry that is washing over him.

Having a crush on your best friend who keeps having minimum five near death experiences on average week is not good for your blood pressure.

“Yeah, just give a moment.”

***

Cisco is not sure why he even is surprised anymore. Ever since the start of the Team Flash, the world has thrown the weirdest stuff on their way.

Cisco truly thought that aliens would be the top of it, but apparently, magic exists in real life, too. He should have seen it coming. 

He does not have time to glowing over the fact that magic exists and how insanely awesome that is, because Barry manages to get himself cursed.

That does not surprise him even the slightest. Barry is like a magnet for all sort of trouble, so it is almost expected that he would get cursed, too.

His frustration flies out of the window when Barry finally enters the cortex. It is obvious that he is in agony. It has taken him twice as long as normally to run back to STAR labs, and his distress is physical.

He is breathing heavily, and he is holding his left elbow. He looks as if he might faint on any given moment. He is pale as a white sheet, and he is breaking a sweat.

Barry rushes to the cortex’s hospital bed. Caitlin starts to hover around him, and starts making the necessary tests to figure out what is wrong with him.

“Dude, what happened?” Cisco asks, and tries his best to keep the worry out of his voice.

Barry takes deep breath and grimaces out of pain. “She was the one robbing the museum,” Barry speaks slowly. “She said th- that she was there to take something that belonged to her, not-- to the museum.”

“I guess she didn’t like when you crashed her robbery,” Cisco muses.

“You’re right,” Barry says, and he seems little less agonised when Caitlin injects some sort of painkiller to his vein. “She wanted revenge. She said I should also experience how it feels when things don’t go according to the plan because someone meddles with your life.”

Cisco snorts. “You did tell her that’s literally the most accurate summary of our lives.”

Barry tries to laugh, but ends up wincing. “She said something, and then there was this impossibly green light, and I got this crushing pain.”

Cisco feels almost physically sick to watch Barry be in this much pain. He wants to help but he feels helpless.

“That’s nice. That’s not scary at all,” Cisco mumbles. 

His mind is racing as he tries to come up with anything that could potentially help them out of this situation. 

“Do you remember what she said? It could help us to figure out the curse,” Caitlin chimes in, and Cisco nods in agreement.

Barry remains quiet for a while. He stares at his own hand, and tries to stretch it.

“She- she said that she can sense my heart’s distress,” Barry’s voice is quiet, and Cisco does not know whether it is completely because of the pain. “She told that my heart’s agony shall be my physical agony until my heart is freed by the person that causes the agony.”

“That sounds rather cryptic,” Caitlin says with a frown as she is checking the monitors.

Barry tries to shrug, but he looks uncomfortable and avoids eye contact with both of them.

“That’s obviously related to love,” Cisco blurts out, and Barry and Caitlin glance at him.

“You know, the fairy tale kind of stuff,” he elaborates with a vague hand gesture. “The kind of spell that is only broken by true love.” He feels like an idiot, but it seems to be the only plausible explanation. “You need to confess your feelings and the pain will disappear.”

“I-I don’t think so,” Barry stammers, “I mean that stuff isn’t real.”’

“Last time I checked, aliens shouldn’t be real either according to general public, but we still have Kara,” Cisco answers with a shrug.

“I fear that Cisco maybe right,” Caitlin announces, “there’s no physical origin for the pain. There’s nothing that could explain why you are in pain.”

“Just your luck to be cursed by a relationship advice giving witch,” Cisco jokes to lighten the mood, but Barry still looks sour.

He looks as if he would rather be anywhere else except there. Cisco does not follow Barry’s logic. It should be good news that they have some kind of hint how to break the curse.

“We just have to find your true love,” Cisco says, with slightly too much enthusiasm and clasps his hands together.

It is going to be fun to figure out how unrequited his crush is, but he cannot think himself too much in this situation. Barry is his friend, and relieving his pain is much more important than the emotional pain he might endure. He has plenty of time to wallow in self-pity later. 

Barry’s pain seems to increase, as his whole body twitches and his hands are clenching to the sheet of the bed. The heart monitor next to him beeps frantically. The whimper that escapes from his mouth breaks Cisco’s heart.

Cisco quickly takes few steps closer to his bed. “Everything is going to be okay, Barr. I’m going call Iris and tell her to come here as soon as possible.”

He is already walking towards his workstation to reach his phone, but Barry shakes his head.

Cisco looks him with a perplexed expression. This is hardly the time to deny his feelings. He fears that Barry’s heart might give up on beating if they cannot stop the pain soon.

“Who am I supposed to call?” Cisco asks with slightly frustrated tone. “Patty? Linda? Felicity? Your college boyfriend?”

With every name he mentions, Barry merely shakes his head, and Cisco is more confused than before.

Barry is struggling to say something, but he cannot make coherent sentences and Cisco does not understand him.

“Come here,” Barry finally chokes out with great effort, and Cisco walks right next to his bed.

“Touch my hand,” Barry pleads with heavy breathing, and Cisco does not have the time to think the implications of his request. He merely does as Barry asks.

He swiftly places his hand against Barry’s hurt hand, and as soon as he does so, Barry lets out a deep breath and visibly relaxes.

It takes Cisco few moments to realise that Barry is no longer in pain. He has closed his eyes, and is still taking deep breathes, but it is obvious that the tension has left his body. He seems to be almost peaceful.

Cisco feels numb, and his brain is not cooperating with him. It is as if it is short-circuiting.

Barry’s calmness disappears into thin air when he opens his eyes. He seems to realise what happened, he looks as startled as a deer in headlights, and he speeds out of the cortex without a word.

Cisco is left dumbfounded. He stares the empty bed with confusion before looking over his shoulder to see Caitlin, who smiles gently at him.

“One problem solved, huh?” Cisco asks, offhandedly.

Caitlin softly hums as a response. “You should go after him.”

***

Going after Barry is easier said than done.

Cisco goes through every room in STAR labs but he cannot find Barry anywhere. He visits his lab at the precinct, and calls Iris and Joe but there are no sightings of Barry. He calls Barry almost ten times but it goes to voice mail every single time.

Hours later, he arrives to Barry’s apartment, and knocks on his door. He gets no response, but he is almost certain that Barry is at home. Cisco has run out of places where to look for him.

“Barry,” he says, and knocks again. “I know you are in there,” he says, even though he is not certain but he does not know what else to do.

The door remains closed. Cisco sighs deeply, and knocks again, more firmly.

“Barry, I’m going to stand here as long as you open the door, and let me know that you’re alive. I’m worried about you.”

It is the truth. Barry disappeared into thin air, and Cisco cannot be even sure if they actually broke the curse and if there are any side effects.

He hears footsteps behind the door. Eventually Barry opens the door, and he stays in the doorway.

Barry looks sombre. Cisco does not know how else to describe him. He is wearing the rattiest sweatpants he owns and an old worn out college t-shirt, and his whole demeanour seems defeated and sorrow.

Cisco has the urge to hug him.

“I’m alive,” he says, stating the obvious.

“Good,” Cisco tells him, and offers him a smile. “Can I come in?”

Barry remains quiet, but opens the door wider and steps aside to allow Cisco to come in.

“We need to talk,” Cisco says softly as he sits next to Barry on a small couch.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Barry answers with a joyless laugh. He picks up a pillow, and hugs it. “I’m sorry if I made things weird between us.”

Cisco nudges his arm. “Barry, c’mon, you’re my best friend. Nothing is going to ever change that, and you don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Barry glances at him quickly, and smiles a thin smile, but he remains silent.

“I’ve been searching for you for hours, so I have had time to think what I’m going to say, so I’m just gonna say it,” Cisco continues, and Barry nods.

“Alright, I’m sorry that your feelings got revealed like that, with you having no control over it. It wasn’t cool, and it’s understandable that you’re upset. Especially if you weren’t ready for it,” Cisco says, and glances at Barry, who stares at the pillow.

“But, uh, if you truly love me,” Cisco continues, and the words feel foreign in his mouth and he can hear his heart pounding, but he needs to say this. “I just wanted you to know that the feeling is mutual.”

Barry finally looks at him, and his expression is still somehow a mix of hopefulness and doubt.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Cisco confirms with a soft chuckle, “I have had a big crush on you for years.”

Barry’s mouth opens and closes a few times but he does not say anything. He is struggling to find the right words, and Cisco can relate.

“How?” Barry manages to say, and Cisco is little taken aback because that is not what he expected Barry to say.

“Falling for you was literally the easiest thing I’ve ever done. I didn’t even realise it until it happened,” Cisco says gently, and he is not sure where the courage to say these things comes from, but he thinks honesty is the best way to go.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Barry seems still perplexed.

“I had no idea how you felt, and when I found out, you ran and didn’t give me a chance to react or say anything,” Cisco says before he can stop himself.

Barry looks at the floor, and Cisco reaches to stroke his arm. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, it’s okay. I know I didn’t have, uh, the best reaction. I just scared because I thought I had ruined everything between us. It didn’t even cross my mind that you would feel the same or that I would even have a chance with you.”

“Like I said, you’re my best friend. It would require a lot more to ruin that,” Cisco reminds him with a beatific smile, and he takes his hand into his. “And you totally have a chance if you want to.”

“I’d really like to have that chance,” Barry says, and a wide smile is tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Cisco’s heart flutters and he is convinced it might burst at any given moment.

“Can I kiss you?” He blurts out suddenly.

“Yes,” Barry whispers, and he blushes slightly.

It is short kiss, because Cisco can feel Barry smiling against his lips, and he cannot help but smile, too. He rests his forehead against Barry’s.

“I take it back, I’m glad this is our lives,” Cisco murmurs.

“I thought I would never say this, but I’m happy I got cursed.”

“Don’t say stuff like that, you’re gonna jinx us,” Cisco laughs, and gently hits Barry’s arm. “Once was enough.”

Barry chuckles as a response. “I loathe that I got cursed,” he eventually says with a grin.

“That’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, even though it got a little bit messy. The title is from a song called Hazel Eyes by Maroon 5. All the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I'll also later today post the fic for tomorrow's prompt because I won't be able to access to my computer for a few days. I'll post flashpoint au, hopefully space au (it's still not finished) and high school au on Monday.


End file.
